


One Hell of a Pair

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Negan finds reader at an abandoned mental hospital and takes a liking to her.





	One Hell of a Pair

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

Kneeling, you looked down, trying to hide the smirk threatening to appear. Seeing his boots, your eyes trail up his legs, to his jacket, to that grin. Holding out his hand to you, he licked his lips. Taking it, you stood, just to be pulled to his side. The others that were kneeling stared, confused. His lips met yours, roughly. “Good work, baby girl.” He smirked, giving your ass a quick smack.

“Thank you.” You giggled, biting your lip.

“How about you go stand over there and look like your pretty self?” He had a glint in his eye that had your attention. “I’ll let you know if you can have some fun after.”

Clapping, you let out an excited squeal. You went to move, but then turned to the line up. A grin appeared as you bent at the waist, your hands on your knees. “Nothing personal, really.” You shrugged, no remorse on your face. “Have fun.” You sang, standing up before turning to walk behind where your lover stood.

Simon glared at you, hating how his boss treated you. You rolled your eyes, leaning against one of the trucks. Bending one leg at the knee, you put your foot on the tire, your arms crossed over your chest as you thought back to the first time your eyes ever saw him.

_Hearing boots, you automatically scurried into the nearest hiding place. Your Y/H/C hair hung on each of your face, creating a curtain. Your back was pressed to the back of the small space, your chest rising and falling with each deep breath._

_You licked your lips, trying to keep still, and quiet. There was no telling who was walking through the halls of the now abandoned asylum. Mental hospital, really, or at least that’s what they called it now. Made people feel better about shipping their loved ones off. Asylum had such a negative reputation._

_When the others fled, screaming, panicking, and heading in all directions, you stayed. Tucked back in a corner, your knees to your chest, biding your time. This had been your home for so long that you had no idea where you’d go, or even how to survive outside these walls._

_The door to your hiding place was swung open, revealing the dark haired man. “What do we have here?” His eyes looked you up and down. “Come on out, sweetheart. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” He held out his hand for you, for the first time ever, but it would be far from the last time.  
_

Rick’s blue eyes shot to you, anger and pain the only emotions he could feel. You’d lied to them, leading them right into this trap. His son was now in danger, his friends, his family, and Maggie needed a damn doctor! His jaw clenched, the anger taking over.

Your eyes moved and locked on his. Raising an eyebrow, you smirked. Negan saw Rick’s face and followed his eye sight. “Oh, I don’t fuckin’ think so.” He ground out. “I  _know_ you aren’t dumb enough to eye fuck my girl.” 

His eyes went from you, to Negan. “Nope.” He shot back. “She’s why we’re here.”

“You couldn’t be more fuckin’ wrong, asshole.” He pointed out, turning to you. “Come here, baby girl.” His eyes looked you up and down as you walked towards him, thumbs tucked in your back pockets, hips swinging. Once you were by his side, his arm was around your shoulder. “Now, this fucker is saying him being on his knees for me like a little bitch is your fault. I’d like to hear what you gotta say about that.”

You looked like you were thinking, tilting your head to the side for a moment. Then you you looked at Rick, your eyes locking on his. “The only bitch that gets on their knees for Negan…is  _me_.” You said sweetly. “You fucked up, and now you hafta pay. That’s just how it goes.” You shrugged.

Negan had a proud grin on his face. “ _Fuck_ , I love you, baby girl. How about you go get your toy and have some fun?”

_Your eyes looked up into Negan’s as he held out a katana for you. “We’ll get you there.” He grinned. “I see somethin’ in you, baby girl.” You refused to speak if anyone was around the two of you, still being new to everything. With him, however, you let loose. He saw what the others didn’t._

_“Thank you.” You grinned, pulling the well polished blade from it’s sheath. “She’s a beauty.” You breathed._

_He watched you move with it, looking comfortable. “What were you in there for, sweetheart?” His voice was soft, curious._

_Looking over to him, you smirked with a shrug. “Apparently, my folks didn’t really wanna be stuck raisin’ a psychopath…” You said, sounding completely innocent. “Never hurt no one. Bad, anyways.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on your face. “You’re the only one who hasn’t treated me different.” You glanced at him, raising an eyebrow, an unspoken question._

_Negan crossed his arms over his chest. “I like you, baby girl. You’re just the type of woman I need by my side.” He grinned. “Let’s get you comfortable around the men, and then I have a little…fun for you.” Seeing you bite your lip, he knew he was right. “You like that idea, don’t you?”_

_“Maybe.” You replied, going back to swinging the katana. “I think I’ll call her Fury…” You looked at her almost lovingly._

Walking out of the RV, you held your katana loosely in your hand, enjoying the feel of it swinging slightly. “Tell me what to do, big man.” You grinned. 

Licking his lips, his eyes scanned the people kneeling. “Pick one. Any of them, baby girl.” His finger pointed along the line. “Except for that fucker right there.” You nodded when he told you Rick was off limits. “Do whatever gets you off, and I’ll make sure to make it worth your while later.”

His men still didn’t see what was so damn special about you. Sure, you were a bit batshit, but they figured that Negan wouldn’t want someone so unstable by his side. Looked like they were wrong.

Your eyes scanned them, biting your lip. “Can I keep one?” Looking up at him, you were hopeful.

“You want a fuckin’  _pet_?” He chuckled.

“I promise I’ll train him.”

Negan threw his head back, laughing. “Go for it.”

Your hips swayed lightly as you moved over to Daryl. Grabbing his vest, you pulled him to his feet. “I want the country boy.” You shoved him towards the men, causing them to grab him. “ _And_ his bike. You best not forget that.” There was a hard look on your face as you looked at his men. “Or you’ll be dealin’ with me.” 

“Fuck, you’re amazin’. Go on, go stand with your new pet while I finish up here.”

Kissing his cheek, you all but skipped to where Daryl was glaring, back on his knees. You patted his head. “ _Good_ boy.” You grinned, looking back towards the others.

_Laying on your stomach, you were tracing lines on his bare chest. He had his right hand under his head, his left hand playing with your hair now and then. “So, I think you’re ready.” He told you, rolling to his side._

_“Oh, ready for what, big man?” You grinned that grin that told him you were more excited than a kid on Christmas._

_“Remember about those pricks I told you about?”_

_You nodded. “The ones that killed your men, right?”_

_“Yeah, them.” He licked his lips, his right hand running gently down your back. “I want you to have a bit of fun with them.” Reaching your ass, he gave it a squeeze. “You’re gonna get in good, do whatever the fuck it takes, baby girl. And when the time comes, you lead them right to me.”_

_There was a twinkle in your eye. “Oh, I like it…” Biting your lip, you rolled to face him. “Can I ask for one thing first?”_

_He looked at you, curious. “What’s that?”_

_“I wanna scream for you…” Your fingertips ran down his chest as you looked at him with big doe eyes._

There were tears rolling down cheeks as Negan stood in front of Abreham. “You can breath, you can blink, you can cry…hell, you’re all gonna be doin’ that.” And with that, Lucille came down on his head. You didn’t flinch, you simply watched. It’d been too long since you’d been home at the sanctuary, and you were missing it.

Looking down to Daryl, you sighed, crouching. “Don’t worry, I won’t let him kill ya.” You patting his cheek. “You’re  _mine_. And Negan wouldn’t wanna make me mad.” He glared at you. “Oh, don’t give me that look. I’ll treat ya good- nice bed, warm food, keepin’ ya alive…as long as you’re a good boy.” Gripping his jaw, your face went from sweet, to near deadly. “Fuck up? And you’ll  _wish_ that you were dealin’ with big man.” Shoving him away slightly, you stood up, looking over. “Huh. Look at that. Looks like those assholes are down two.” You mused as he’d gone after Glenn, as well.

_“Are you sure it’s this way?” Rick asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. Maggie was being rushed to see a doctor, and they were sure you were leading them to safety._

_Sighing, you nodded. “Yes, Rick!” You snapped. Everyone freaked when men began pouring out of the trees. You? You were calmer than you’d been in weeks, but played along, just like a good girl. You’d be home soon._


End file.
